


Let the World End

by DeviantCandle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe Hopping, Ancestors, Dancestors - Freeform, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, God Tier, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion, Secret Relationship, Sober Gamzee, and over powered, or Gamzee was always sober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantCandle/pseuds/DeviantCandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a alternate Sgrub/Sbrub session everyone is still alive and the kids have joined the trolls in hiding within the veil. Somethings are not the same . . . the game isn't what they think it is . . . and not everyone is accepting of Karkat's blood, and Gamzee could never be more dangerous. . .</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“ . . . How about this, you and I will leave little clues about. And if those motherfucker find them, and connect the dots in time then they will have a chance to escape. Is that fair enough for you?” </p>
<p>Gamzee stared at the nubby-horned troll intently, he was not going to let the cancer stay, it would mean the mutants death. And If the others figured out his plan -as unlikely as it was- he do everything in his power to ensure they would be unable to leave this prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the World End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________

Staring ahead in stunned state of emotional shock Karkat sat back resting his head against the cold wall behind him. Wrapping his arms around his legs tightly. Rocking back and forth. Slowly he glanced around, large cat like eyes darting around the small space. There wasn't much space in these vents, however almost no-one ever bothered coming here. It was the perfect place hide really. His blank stare shifted towards the vent opening. 

 

Drip. . .

 

Drip. . .

 

Drip. . .

 

Hopefully no-one would take notice of the bright red blood. Not that it mattered anymore. Even if someone saw the filthy mutant red liquid, they wouldn't say anything. 

Only three trolls would truly cared weren't here right now. Kanaya was with the Rose human, and Nepeta was glued to hip to Equius. Jade was human and who knows where.

And Terezi. . . she was with Dave.

Dave fucking Strider.

Thinking back through all time he spent with her and all he had gone. The conversations he had, the little moments that actually mattered. Over the course of the game he had grown to trust her. When Terezi had final figure out his secret and confronted him, the fear he had for being culled had changed to fear of rejection. Much to his surprise she had been rather understanding, in her own way of course.

She voiced her concern, saying that she didn't like the fact that he kept such a thing a secret. Even with the chance that he might die, he need it to prove himself. Then and there he made a deal with her, when he finally felt comfortable enough he would tell the rest of the team. 

And she would pass judgment on him then.

Meeting her and other face to face for the first just set his feelings for her in stone. God damn it she was so beautiful. His blood-pusher skipped a beat just thinking about her. Before when he been first aware of his flushed feelings for her, he tried his best to ignore them, but seeing her only made him fall that much harder. 

It hurt so much. 

It hurt so much to know that he never had a chance. He had been a fool to even try.

He tried not letting it show, he tried so hard to forget and he failed, he failed whatever chance he might have had to be with her, that chance was long gone. Or had it never been there in the first place?

With the arrival of the humans things just got more complicated. The way she looked at Dave even though she couldn't see he knew she 'saw' the human in much the same way he saw her. And Strider? With those awful glasses he looked at her in the same way. With admiration and respect she slowly began spending so much time with the human that it hardly even mattered what he thought anymore. 

It's not like she ever listened to him anyway.

He tried reasoning with Strider, maybe there was a chance that he might share? Maybe he still had a chance to win her over. To court her, or just to be in her life. Humans didn't share flushed quadrants, and by this time it was already too late, he blow his one and only chance. He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't tell Terezi how he felt and by the time he finally had the courage to do so was already too late. What did it matter what he felt though? When had his emotion ever matter to anyone. 

Then the time came.

And he finally told the rest of his team.

Now everyone knew his blood color. 

He would've never said anything if knew they would react this way, if he had known he would be in any danger, or that his trust his friends had been misplaced. Their reaction however, it . . . it hurt. He never thought Sollux of all trolls would react that way. Sollux who had been there for him through everything. Karkat had always thought of him as his one true best friend. They had known each other for such a long time, Sollux had been apart if his wiggler hood circle. 

Was all that time they spent together truly irrelevant? Was the bond between them really so fragile?

God, it hurt so much. 

Aradia reacted in much the same way, but when had he ever care what she thought? That way she looked at him, he almost thought he would die only by her stare alone.

The only two trolls who reacted in any favorable way had been Kanaya, Nepeta and Terezi already knew. Gamzee didn't react at all, however this mattered little, Karkat already knew why.

Humans didn't know of what had taken place, they noticed how the rest of the trolls kept their distance from him, however they were still kept in the dark. They didn't see him anymore. Time pasted, and he felt more isolated from the group then ever. Even Eridan left him alone. Everyone was pairing up leaving him alone to drown in his hurt. By this time his blood-pusher was matted in scars, bleeding in pain, his vary will completely shattered.

Needless to say he wasn't leader anymore.

Snarling Karkat forced the sob back down his throat. Even alone he would not dare cry. And yet the unbearable pain in his chest could not be ignored. He had nothing, everyone was alive, and they just didn't care.

All sound echoed here, if even the tiniest of sobs escaped, with his luck someone would hear. He couldn't stand any more humiliation, all this pain it was just too much--

''Honk.''

Oh god no. 

 

Just no. 

 

Anyone but him.

Glaring he turned his head towards the sound, Karkat tensed as he saw the troll he long hopped to avoid. There staring back at him was Gamzee. Those large indigo eyes sharp as knifes, digging into him with barbed hooks. The clown's expression was hard to see in the this light, but that lazy grin was long gone. Would the clown ware that facade here? There was no-one to see the clowns true self, way hide it? 

The cancer already knew.

Gamzee had never been stoned, never in the clowns life had he tried the slime more then once. Oh no, the capricorn was far to smart for that. Not taken a bite since he was a grub, he used whatever means his twisted sick think pan of his could think of to convince the others into believing what he wanted. And with his lusus absence, why bother eat that shit. Why would he when he knew it was meant to control him.

It had always been a act.

To gain the trust of others, the clown pretended to be harmless.

Karkat had figured all this out a long ass time ago, and Gamzee had figured the cancers secret in return. Long before Terezi came into the picture. With a tight rope tied to each other neck nether made a move against the other.

Now that balance was one-sided. Everyone knew the cancers blood color, and no-one knew the capricorns secret, no-one but Karkat.

Grinding his teeth the cancer shifted moved his injured side out of sight by instinct. Not that it mattered any.

“What the fuck do you want ass-wipe?”

The capricorn watched him intently, orbs of indigo locked in an unnerving stare. Tense silence followed, nether of them moved.

 

. . .

 

Tilting his head slightly to left the clowns eyes trailed down at the small drop of bright red staining the vent floor. “You should really get that looked at . . . best friend.”

Scowling Karkat shifted backwards trying to moving away with out drawing attention to the fact. “Why the fuck would that matter, its not like you care. I don't live my life to please you!”

Snarling the cancer flinched as those indigo eyes lifted to meet his, as the capricorn growled in return.  
“Watch your self, motherfucker. That line between life and death is thin, you should tread more carefully. My brother...” 

Swallowing the cancer opened his mouth forcing every last bit of his gradually diminishing confidence into his next. “...and what are you going to do about it! Terezi and the others will notice-- you wouldn't dare...”

Unfazed Gamzee chuckled. “Shit, will they? I didn't fucking know my brother. They didn't seem to care last I checked, thats why your alone isn't it?” 

“Shut up!”

“They hardly all up take any motherfucking notice of you any more anyway. Would it matter much if you were dead?” 

Karkat flinch yet again, the clown spoke the truth and he knew it. Though it still hurt none the less. Damn it. Grinding his teeth together he spat.

“ . . . you . . . you wouldn't dare cull me, Kanaya is smart enough to figure it out eventually and with Terezi by her side they will make that connection. Your cover will be blown...”

There was a small pause as the clown narrowed his eyes at the smaller troll. Those orb indigo almost seemed to glow, Karkat shivered and inched back. 

“ . . . then whats stopping me from culling them too?”

“ . . . because that would be two less to dot over you like your lusus never did!” 

Oh shit.

 

“. . .”

 

Shit!

The cancer eyes widened his body tensing as he realized the words he said all to late. 

Turning in the only direction he could he bolted. There was only two ways to run in such a small space and as he scrambled at the smooth metal to get as much distance between him and clown as possible he slipped.

Snarling the capricorn lunged at him, tackling Karkat to the side. Closing his eyes the cancer hissed as pain ranked through his back and open wound as he was pressed against the cold metal. 

Panic began to over take him, the cancer struggled even though the pointless the situation pulled through. Twisting around he pushed and kicked against the his captor. The capricorn grip tightened as he growled. Wrapping his arms around the struggling low-blood he pinned the smaller trolls arm against his side.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, he was going to die, he was going to die--

Finally the cancer stopped thrashing. He stared with wide frightened eyes at the jugglo, completely lost in a deep sea of indigo. His blood-pusher beating in a frantic flurry, his breathing coming in hiccuping gasps. In a last dutch effort to save his pathetic useless life he swallowed, forcing down a whimper he bowed his head. Hoping a sign of submission would make the jugglo reconsider. 

If this didn't work, he would fucking die.

Silence followed nearly lasting an eternity. 

Until finally he felt the jugglo grip loosen. Slowly Gamzee sat up still keeping him in a firm hold, he stared down at the smaller troll.

“. . . motherfucker, I'm disappointed in you.”

 

Karkat eyes snapped open forgetting the overpowering fear, he stared at the capricorn in shock.

“. . . and don't you fucking DARE cower!” The clown roared as he saw the nubby horned troll begin to tremble. Snarling the indigo blood leaded forward, glaring at cancer coldly.

“Don't bow, not you who despite all faults became leader, pulled all our ass together and lead us to all up and rise against the Black King--” 

“--THAT was all you!” The cancer tried to force himself not to flinch, tried his best not to turn away, he wanted so much to just run from those intense orbs of blood shot indigo staring into his very soul. He never felt so ashamed . . .

“It because of you, the rest of us motherfuckers are still alive! And yet you just let them fucking trample over you--they couldn't care about you less. . . don't fucking dare cower . . . after all you've done, don't you dare bow--”

 

“ . . . what the motherfuck happened to you . . .”

 

Shuttering a breath Karkat pushed weakly against the capricorns chest.

“. . . g-get off me. . .”

After a short pause he was almost sure the jugglo won't comply with the 'demand'. Darting his eyes around nervously he pushed against the clown this time with a more favored result--

\--Gamzee moved back allowing the much needed room for him to set up. Moving slowly the cancer held his wounded arm girding his teeth together to prevent himself from hissing in pain. Darting his eyes away from the jugglo he tried to still his franticly beating blood-pusher. 

Fuck, why did that clown have to give him so meany damn signals. . . what hell did the he want form him!

Hissing the cancer snarled as he felt Gamzee's cold hand pull his own away from the open wound. Karkat tensed, glaring at the indigo blood as the capricorn examined his arm. Flashing the high-bloods eyes locked on him.

“Motherfucker, you should really get this looked at . . .”

Damn it, he noticed! No, he could not have that looked at, the wound was clearly cut and if Terezi were to smell it she would realize what happened and then she would start asking questions. The same thing could be said if went to Kanaya, Rose or even Jade. There be questions no matter who he went to-- Sollux would chase him off, Equius would probably just snap his arm like a fucking twig and going to Feferi was a big fat NO. John would worry and fuss and there was no way in hell he would let Dave see him like this.

“Isn't that what you were doing?” Swallowing a lump in his throat he watched nervously as the jugglo leaded in closer, while looking him straight in the eye he pulled the cancer wounded arm up to his mouth. 

Oh god, he did not like were this was going--

The cancer bite his lower lip. He wanted so much to look away but found himself unable to, even as the shame returned with an vengeance. He started to tremble as he felt the capricorn breath ghost across his open wound. It stung as Gamzee's cool tongue lapped across the soar slightly bloody skin. He showed no signs of disgust, or any other emotion for that matter. The clown expression remain neutral a perfect poker face, his full attention focused on cleaning the wound. While licking a wound clear was relatively normal, it was usually an intimate gesture shared only with those in red or pale quadrants, and only with these most trusted.

And he certainly didn't trust Gamzee... 

Feeling overcome with insecurity the cancer fought the urge to pull back, running his thoughts over and over again in pathetic attempts to distract himself form the sudden 'affection' the clown was giving him. Still the fear that those sharp fangs would sink into his soft skin prevailed, refocusing his attention on those long fangs proved to a mistake for as soon as he did so his attention was brought right back to Gamzee's cool wet tongue.

Fuck . . .

Given Gamzee's capricious nature mood swing were a given and his unpredictability was a normal thing. The clown could go from murder mod one minute to mockingly affectionate the next, but really, what the actual fuck? This was just a little to much for his poor blood-pusher to take. Just seconds ago he was sure the clown wanted him dead, and now the capricorn was flirting with him. What the fucking hell did this guy want?!

Shivering the cancer pulled back as the capricorn finished his work after what seemed like forever. Swallowing Karkat finally met the clowns unnerving gaze, his silent question going unanswered. 

As it always did.

 

“ . . . just . . . just, leave me alone.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He spoke with low words drawing them with a dazed expression. Spewing words and letters from his mouth that meant little. With each truth he weaved a lie. Every few minutes he would turn his attention away, changing the subject abruptly. Never stay on one topic for more then a minute. Never lose the lazy smile. Always look dazed, and as he drag his feet behind him, the clown muttered '...don't walk in a straight line.' And most importantly of all, never ever let them see his true self. 

This act had been perfected long ago, and a motherfucker must never fix perfection. It wasn't always been this easy though. There had once been a time when this act had been jackshit hard. Before motherfucker out there had thought his behavior strange, figuring out too quickly it was all an act. He couldn't say those fucker were around anymore. Over many a sweep the act had finally become second nature to him. 

Weaving a motherfuckers way into a group took time after all. Time for trust to build and friendship to bloom.

With a lazy grin stretched across his face the clown reached up from his position laying across the rust bloods lap, planting a sloppy kiss on his Tavbro's cheek. He toned out most of which these motherfuckers said, none of their words mattered any. Tavros sputtered and flushed, blinking in surprise he pull himself together. Finally finding his words again he pulled away; ignoring the sniggering of his friends he tried to scold the capricorn. 

 

Gamzee flopped down on his back, finally getting off Tavros lap. Tavbro's words went in one ear and out the other. Those words were only important in the sense that it was apart of the routine. And besides, his think-pan had some wicked planing to do.

Shaking her head the blond sighed. “The schedule will have to change. These sleeping arrangements wouldn't work for the long run--”

“What would the point of that be anyway we're sorta just stuck here.”

Deciding it would be best to intervene Kanaya spoke up.“Perhaps it would be in our best interests if we moved the base into a smaller location? Or at least move to rooms more clustered together, it would make conversing easier--”

“Ugh! This is so stupid. And what if Jack comes-- he will kill us all in one fail safe swoop!” The virgo frowned at these words, preparing to defend her matesprit if need be. 

Rose sighed. “John, your not making this any easier.” 

“Dude. Chill the fuck out.”

Their words blurred together, meaningless noise slurring in his think-pan as the time passed. The capricorn drowned out the chaos, thinking about when the next step of his plan needed to be re-enacted, what strings needed to be pulled, when the puppet master will need his puppet.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Silence. 

Total silence. Almost everyone was fully asleep by this point with the exception of Kanaya and Rose both of whom had taken up the night watch duty. Though the watch schedule versed between them, the lab was empty save for offline husktops and so was every other room that didn't house a pile of sort or a recupercoon. 

Ever since the humans arrival the group had taken up sleeping in threes and twos.

Dave and Terezi had taken the small room next to the library. The one they had chosen earlier for their drawing base. Covered from ceiling to floor in a disarray of colors and stick figures it came complete with a storyline that had more plot holes then swiss cheese. Overseeing it all was the His Honorable Grand Tyranny, doodled sloppy by one Terezi Pyrope. Off to the right corner surround by all this chaos was a pile of sorts built with pillows, tissues, scalemates, and red chalk 

Just one hallway away was the room in which Nepeta had chosen to furnish her shipping wall. Equius had moved in shortly after building a rather strongly uncomfortable pile (really, how the motherfuck do they sleep in/on that thing?) and Aradia? Well, her sleeping arrangements vary between sleeping there and with Sollux. Depending where Eridan sleeps that night. 

Sollux on the other hand had two rooms he slept in, due to the fact that he never confirms which room he will be in that night, Eridan will randomly choose one to stay in. Hence the reason Aradia sleeps with Nepeta and Equius. And Feferi for obvious reasons always keeps her sleeping arrangements 'secret'. (-its not like a motherfucker can't guess where she sleeps . . .)

Vriska, Tavros and John have claimed the remains of Jade's battleship as their own, and didn't plan on moving anywhere anytime soon. The ship itself crashed in the main hall crushing the largest building the meteor had to offer. Surprisingly once she found out John was uncomfortable with piles, Vriska dugout a mattress in compromise. She then built a wall around it out of stolen scalemates and pillows. Terezi wasn't very happy about that, however she hasn't taken any action against them, yet. 

It was no secret the library was always Rose's favorite place, and so Kanaya moved in with her. Their piles is notorious for its comfort. Woven together with yarn and stray pieces of fabric, ink covered cloth then stuffed with a shit ton of fluff, it was the motherfucking best pile ever. So soft in-fact Gamzee found himself watching as every other motherfucker tried to steal some of that shit, so far Karkat is the only one who has ever gotten away with it. Man, don't mess with a bitch who has a fuck'n chainsaw.

The cancer hardly sleeps anymore, he will find him in the lab sometimes, one of the lest visited rooms on the meteor. Most of the time Karkat will sleep there, curled up in a ball, hidden behind a shit ton of biologist equipment. The nubby-horned troll will randomly find shit to add to his small pile. (that thing is hardly big enough to sleep on.) Truly un-befitting. He should be someplace more comfortable, a place decorated with only the brightest and most beautiful of colors . . . 

Pushing his thoughts aside for the moment the clown continued to stalk down the dark hallway not making a sound. He poked his head in each room, in each hallway he past. Rose and Kanaya have been on his watch list for a while now, those two are the smartest of the group and the most likely to figure out the shit doing down. Karkat had been right to threaten him, glow'n sis wasn't to be messed with. Seers were always trouble, they always seemed to foresee the wrong events at just the wrong moment. He had already been forced to back track a few plans because of her. He didn't need any more complications. 

 

Motherfucking bullshit...

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shivering from the cold Karkat pushed the grate, kicking it a few dozen times before the damn thing fell. The cancer pushed himself out of the vent.

Landing on the floor with alight click he watched the shadows of the hall warily, still no movement. He waited. Listening for the sound that would never come. The foot steps could never be heard, there was no-one there. Grinding his teeth together, he chanted those words over and over again. There is no-one there. No one.

That-- that wasn't a noise he just heard. 

No.

No!

He heard nothing, there was only deafening silence.

Everyone is asleep, Karkat kept telling himself. Gamzee isn't here. Rose is in the library, John is on the battleship, Terezi is with strider. No-one is after him. He isn't going to die tonight. Gulping the cancer tip toed down the hall. Biting his lip, Karkat stopped just in front of the door. He reached forward, then flinched as his hand made contact with the cold metal. Rattling the door handle he jerked back. 

Was it locked?

Why wasn't it opening?

God damn it!

With one last thud the cancer rammed against the door. The door swung opened. He stumble in and then fell to floor. Groaning in pain Karkat pushed himself up. Sitting up quickly he spun around slamming the door shut behind him.

Panting the cancer slumped to the floor biting his lip he buried his face in his hands. 

Along while past, still no sign of anyone. His optimism was already low to begin with however the idea that Jade might come by this way had taken up more space in his think-pan then it should. Along with that fear again. He knew he was over reacting but there wasn't shit he could do to prevent it.

The paranoia was growing and festering with him. It was like somewhere deep in his thinkpan he knew something bad was going to happen. However that was impossible wasn't it? He was a mutant, he had no nature powers to begin with. There was no way any of the feelings of doom he felt were true. The pressure his sensitive horns felt was just the dark atmosphere that the vail carried, mere echoes of the horror living in the void.

The cancer frowned, what was that tugging? He shifted away form the annoying pull. The tugging grew growing stronger. Now almost a wild current. He muffed a yelp as a wave of the energy enclosed around him, barricading him in.

The cancer jolted awake as the dream finally ended. However he wasn't alone anymore. Arms wrapped around the cancer waist the pulling the smaller troll closer, what he felt earlier was the clown cuddling him. Upon hearing the growling Karkat stiffened. He opened and closed his mouth the words he tried to form failed him. He then shivered as he felt the capricorn breath ghost against the back of his neck.

“What the fuck do you want from me.” He whispered. Forging all the energy he could muster to make his voice sound even and not fucking terrified.

A short pause followed. 

“An't it clear?” The capricorn's ruff voice sounded next to his ear.

“No, no its not fucking clear!” Snarling the cancer twisted around to face the jugglo. The capricorn stared back at him coolly, hardly showing anything more emotion then simple un-interest.

“Why can't you just tell me?! Do you want to paint with my blood, do you want me dead? Or do you just want to fuck me over--” Karkat clench his mouth shut, god damn it did he actually just say that? Gamzee simple watched him, there was a small change in the clown expression however he could not identify it. Biting his lip the cancer glared, balling his hands into fist as he waited. 

 

“ . . . join me.”

The nubby-horned troll blinked.  
“ … What?”

 

The capricorn growled. “I'm hardly gonna keep repeating that shit, you motherfucking heard me. I want you to join me . . .”

“ . . . I don't understand--”

“This session is ending bro, this timeline an't beta. I don't all up and think you want to be here when it implodes.”

The cancer frowned in confusion, what the hell was this guy talking about? Their game session was already over wasn't it? Because of the Demon both the humans and his former team lost their chance to win. They succeeded in doing everything else, but that wasn't enough for the game. 

“This is a was already a doomed timeline, what the hell are you--” Wait, what was that the clown said earlier 'I don't all up and think you want to be here when it implodes.' What the hell was this idiot implying? It wasn't like there was anyway to escape the game. . . or . . . “W-wait, you found a way to escape? How is that even possible?!”

Bright orbs of indigo stared back at him sparking with . . . was that . . . was that pride? “When an exit doesn't exist you fucking make one. It an't completely stable and this bitch will only work once. I want you to come with me.”

“What about the others? We have to tell everyone, if a way to escape exists then--”  
Snarling Gamzee shot up right. “DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? . . . I want only you, those motherfuckers can't come.”

The nubby-horned troll flinched back, gulping he waited for the clown to calm down. He tensed not out of fear but in shock. No. Of course it wont be that simple, why would Gamzee tell only him of this. Grinding his teeth, he watched as the capricious clown slowly lay back down. If there was a way to escape he had to tell his friends. There was no way in hell he was going to leave them behind. This game was truly torture a fate worst then death and no-one deserved that.

Taking a deep breath he quickly blurted out those words, not daring to look the jugglo in the eye as he finished. His whole body tensed as he closed his eyes in anticipation for the screaming and pain that sure to follow those bold words. He had just declined a offer given to him by a very dangerous and easily angered troll. How else would the capricious highblood react? 

-!-

A small yelp escaped him as the nubby-horned troll was suddenly pulled forward. He had no time to react as the indigo bloods strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist effective pinning him in a tight embrace against the jugglo's chest.

“... too motherfucking bad.” The clown growled in his ear. “I said before this plan will only work once. IT AN'T STABLE! It won't work if all us motherfucker left at the same time, FOR THIS SHIT TO WORK RIGHT WE'LL HAVE TO LEAVE SOME MOTHERFUCKERS BEHIND! And that an't gonna be you, weather you like or not, you're coming with me.”

“. . . how the fuck can you expect me to say yes to something like that?! I can't just leave them behind! They're our friends--”

Once again the capricorn snarled. “. . . I don't get motherfucking get it.” The embrace tightened. “After all they have done to you, why the motherfuck are you so loyal to them. THEY DON'T DESEVER IT!”

 

“. . . they were my friends once, and I still fucking care about them . . .” Karkat whispered. Biting back his anger and fear he waited for the clown's reply.

 

“. . .”

 

“ . . . fine.” He finally heard the capricorn growl.

 

“ . . . How about this, you and I will leave little clues about. And if those motherfucker find them, and connect the dots in time then they will have a chance to escape. Is that fair enough for you?” 

Gamzee stared at the nubby-horned troll intently, he was not going to let the cancer stay, it would mean the mutants death. If the others figured out his plan -as unlikely as it was- he do everything in his power to ensure they would be unable to leave this prison.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Glass shattered,

The players enter.

Snow falls as four kids slept, as a watchful dog barks

With each act the play ends,

Reset,

Restart,

The frog was swallowed whole by the abyss,

Undefined in the indefinite night.

The play continues.

With each color at its command the grub awaits fate,

The amphibian eats it whole with out a second thought.

Lost their lives,

And it all fell apart.

Falling with the bravest of heart.

Snapping its jaws the grub devourers the frog from the inside out.

Their universe fell

So they built it back up, pieces apart.

From their blood to their bones.

Chirps go unanswered, but not unheard.

They built it from scratch,

From that very glitched that brought them their doom.

Souls get caught,

The worm becomes omnipotent.

The game starts over only to crash,

Restart,

Reset,

413 dimensions wait.

The play stops.

Through the oblivion time and space dies.

 

A paradox forms,

Eating all and nothing at once.

 

 

GAME OVER 

A n E r r o r A c c o R d 

R e S t a R t ?

 

:o(yes)o: (n:o)


End file.
